The Letter
by COOKIECHEESEMAN
Summary: Benny wants his feelings to reach his best friend, Charlotte... but believing he's not what she's looking for, he's written his feelings into letters that will never see the light of day... until he accidentally tosses one of them out of his window. BennyxCharlotte.


Author's Notes

I had originally planned something more elaborate and unique, but here's a (hopefully) heartwarming BennyxCharlotte fic instead! Please don't guest review!

* * *

The Letter

He's lost count on how many love letters he's written to his best friend, Charlotte.

He's also lost count on how many of them he's thrown away.

At the moment, he's holding his latest creation, his finest piece of writing. And yet, he knows he'll never give it to her. She isn't looking for someone with his heart; she's looking for someone with lots of money. And that's the one thing he can never give her. So why bother trying?

It's a shame though, too; in this letter, he even got the courage to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Blast!" he groans. While he is normally a very patient and gentle man, his inability to do anything about this situation is eating him up inside, and he smashes the table in a fit of anger. One of these days, Charlotte will eventually snag one of the rich nobles, and then they'll get married, she'll be rich for life and never have to worry...

He envisions the bride and groom kissing, and then, when the reception is over and it's time for the couple to become one...

It's a thought he can't bear, the thought of his dear Charlotte being touched by another man.

Not that he's thinking about that as a priority for their relationship, since they have their whole lives to discover intimacy, but still, it's something that's bound to matter eventually.

Regardless, though, like the countless other letters he's written, he crumples it up and tosses it towards the wastebasket. He doesn't notice that he missed the basket and it flew out the window, but even if he had, he can't care less at the moment. Thankfully, today's a day off, so he doesn't have to face her, but deep inside he still wishes to see her.

He does love her, after all.

* * *

It turns out that he fell asleep, as the lunch bell in the castle is what startles him out of his slumber. Yawning, he stumbles to the window, and glances outside, and he notices Charlotte trying to chat up Xander and Leo, but they just shrug her off; even though they don't know about her true personality, they understand her vainness in attempting to get on their good side simply because of their wealth. When they're both out of earshot, she stomps on the ground in fury, and Benny chuckles at the situation. He's seen it happen multiple times, and it never gets old.

As he starts to change into his relaxing clothes, he doesn't notice what else Charlotte does...

"What's wrong with me? I shouldn't be openly getting angry like this! If anyone saw me..."

She doesn't finish the sentence. _They wouldn't like me._ It's a harsh truth, but she has to admit it to herself, whether it's true or not. As she starts to sulk, she notices a crumpled up piece of paper on the ground...

* * *

Benny is slow in getting ready; it's a day off, why rush? As he finally gets his socks on, his door opens without warning, and Charlotte is standing there huffing and puffing, holding the letter in her hand.

He also notices the tears falling from her eyes.

Before he can say anything, she bolts towards him and squeezes him tight in her arms.

Still speechless, Benny gently takes the letter from her hand, and notices the last paragraph is slightly distorted for some reason...

" _ **You know that I don't have a lot of money. But no matter how many times those nobles reject you, I'll be here for you. Even if everyone you know abandons you if they see your true self, I will never leave you. It doesn't matter what happens..."**_

And the last few words appear to be smudged... possibly from teardrops?

" _ **...but I'll always love the real you."**_

The letter then ends with a simple question:

" _ **Charlotte... will you marry me?"**_

"Yes..."

She looks up at him, still a bit teary, but wearing a grateful smile on her face. "The answer... is yes."

Charlotte then buries her face into his chest in comfortable bliss, and Benny can only think of two words to say at this moment:

"Thank you..."

THE END

* * *

Author's Notes

I know I had originally said that this was going to be a _very_ interesting idea, and my profile even said I was working on a crack pairing... but neither of those things happened. I literally had AT LEAST FIVE OR SIX different ideas for a FE14 fic before getting this idea... but I just couldn't get motivated to write any of them, which is a shame because my very first idea was one of the crackiest pairings I've ever concocted in my entire Fanfiction career. Somehow, though, this idea eventually was the one I decided to write. Sorry it wasn't more unique, but at least I wrote it!

BennyxCharlotte may be one of the most obvious pairings FE14 throws at you, but I still like it a lot. That's probably why I wrote about it! Now, I'm pretty sure that Charlotte is a bit OOC here... but I like her portrayed in a more vulnerable way, in the right situation of course. Maybe it just adds to the fluff! :D I probably should have looked up if Benny had any sort of writing skills though.

I guess that's about it. Time for an anime recommendation! This one's called **My Love Story!** and it's about a (really) big galoot of a high school guy (not fat, just HUGE) who has zero luck with the ladies due to his gargantuan (and somewhat ugly) appearance, until he saves one of his schoolmates from a groper... and then they become a couple. The problem is, he doesn't believe that she actually cares for him! It's a HILARIOUS and very heartwarming romance anime, and anyone who likes romance or comedy (or both) must must MUST watch it. Catch it on Crunchyroll!

Time to update A Glimmer of Hope! Did you guys read the latest chapter? It's very important, so make sure you read it if you're following the story! I also finished my FE8 EphraimxEirika incest fic in case you missed it and were reading it. People have been really positive towards it, and I appreciate all of the support!

Man, I finished all three routes of FE14 forever ago, but it took me over a year to write a fic about it! :p I'm going through FE15 now, and it's going great!


End file.
